


Illusion Denial

by lordwillakers (orphan_account)



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF, Lords of Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lordwillakers
Summary: OLD AN: UM okay I guess I'll post this since this place is kinda slow w activity.. Its not exactly written in the usual format...... Its in script format because this was for school. but hey, we were allowed to write whatever we wanted so I wrote some Lords of Minecraft stuff...... So yeah, I'll consider it a fan fic.Its been a year since I really wrote anything and this got me back into my groove i think?? sooo i may write more stuff! i hope ;;Heavily inspired by Nisovin's rally since i attended it on Sunday. also inspired by rebecca's newest fic too because who doesnt love independent illusions who dont want to disappear? the setting is the rally but i altered the location to be in front of the castle instead of in front of the recycling center.its not super long so sorry about that.





	Illusion Denial

**Author's Note:**

> OLD AN: UM okay I guess I'll post this since this place is kinda slow w activity.. Its not exactly written in the usual format...... Its in script format because this was for school. but hey, we were allowed to write whatever we wanted so I wrote some Lords of Minecraft stuff...... So yeah, I'll consider it a fan fic.  
> Its been a year since I really wrote anything and this got me back into my groove i think?? sooo i may write more stuff! i hope ;;
> 
> Heavily inspired by Nisovin's rally since i attended it on Sunday. also inspired by rebecca's newest fic too because who doesnt love independent illusions who dont want to disappear? the setting is the rally but i altered the location to be in front of the castle instead of in front of the recycling center.  
> its not super long so sorry about that.

[In front of the castle a hundred or so peasants were gathered on the sidewalk of Main Street. The hoard was circled around two people, and it was good the crowd kept their distance as everyone else stood at three feet taller than the centers of attention. Many peasants could be heard throwing out questions to the center, hoping for them to be answered.]

NISOVIN: Alright peasants, settle down and I'll answer more of your questions. And you're asking me questions, not my illusionary friend here. I’m here to be a King who listens to you, I want to make sure no one in this kingdom feels ignored by their leader.

ILLUSION: What? [He crosses his arms, turning himself to face NISOVIN.] No no, I can answer questions just as good as you. Why else would you have brought me? I mean, there’s so many people here! You can’t answer everyone’s question.

NISOVIN: Well first of all you aren’t me, so that’s why. Secondly you’re here for emergencies, it's literally the only reason I create illusions of myself. [NISOVIN pauses and takes his attention away from his ILLUSION as he hears the peasants around him start to murmur to each, most looking right at him. NISOVIN sighs.] He isn’t me and he doesn’t know nearly as much as I do! There’s no point in asking him questions, it’ll just help build independence. 

[The peasant crowd’s murmuring increased at NISOVIN’s harshened tone.]

ILLUSION: [His face displays a look of disbelief.] Wait, what? You’re concerned I’ll be too independent? 

NISOVIN: [He sighs.] Just - let me talk to you for a second. [He takes the ILLUSION’s arm, turning away from the crowd.] H-hold on one second peasants, I’ll return to answering your questions in a second! [He leads the ILLUSION farther down the sidewalk.]

[The ILLUSION quickly pulls his arm out of NISOVIN’s grip when they are away from the crowd.]

NISOVIN: Listen. [He glances at the crowd in the background as they look at the two.] I will cancel this spell if I need to. [He sighs.] This is exactly the reason why I don’t take you out when there’s peasants around. 

ILLUSION: Well then what’s the point of us? [He takes a step back, an expression of hurt clear on his face.] I mean, I guess I see now why you make the others dissipate so quickly back at the Tower…

NISOVIN: Okay that’s it, you’re going, I shouldn’t have exposed you to such an environment. 

[NISOVIN steps towards the ILLUSION, waving his hands through the transparent figure, breaking its shape. The ILLUSION gasped and jumped out of NISOVIN’s reach.]

NISOVIN: Ugh, Seriously? Are we going to do this? I have things I need to do, I don’t need you making a scene. 

ILLUSION: W-well can’t you just get rid of me later? Or something..? You said you didn’t want to cause a scene.

[The ILLUSION’s particles were clearly faltering, his slightly transparent figure broken in areas. In the background peasants shuffled around more as they waited for NISOVIN to return and answer their questions.]

NISOVIN: No, we’re getting this over with. You know it’ll just be worse the longer you wait. 

[He took a swift step forward, swiping his hand from the top of the ILLUSION’s head and down. The particles broke when they made contact with his hand and the ILLUSION was now gone. Shaking his head, NISOVIN made his way back to the crowd that awaited him.]


End file.
